


It’s My Right To Be Hellish

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: A little bit of (self aware) jealousy, M/M, Phone Sex, That Tony liked, They’re bad at it, kind of a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Misha gets a little jealous and Tony kind of likes it.





	It’s My Right To Be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts).

> So I was planning this little thing as a treat for the exchange but it didn’t happen. But I hope you like it 🙈
> 
> Title from Jealous by Nick Jonas

Tony’s face lit up when he saw Misha’s name on his phone. 

“Hey babe,” Tony said, grin evident in his voice. 

Jo and Tyler grumbled good naturedly. 

“Hey,” Misha said flatly. 

“What’s wrong?”

Misha sighed. “You’ve got to tell Jo not to post stuff like that. It makes me jealous and then I feel terrible about everything because I know it’s unreasonable but I still feel it and I feel stupid even telling you this I’m sorry,” Misha said, the words tumbling out of his mouth without pause. 

“Hold on a second, babe.”

Tony stood up to walk outside for privacy. Tyler and Jo perked up, worried, but Tony waved them off. 

Once he closed the sliding glass door behind himself, he said, “Sorry I wanted to go outside. You mean what he posted on Instagram about Johnny and I taking a nap? He was just chirping.”

“I know. I know, but I’m still feeling irrationally jealous. And it’s not your fault, not at all. I know that this is me, but we said we were going to talk about feelings more so I’m trying to talk about my feelings and figure out why I’m feeling them. I think it’s because you’re staying with Tyler and not me.” 

Tony smiled. “There are too many people in your apartment as it is. After camp though, if you want, I can move in with you.”

“Really?” Mikhail, all disappointment in himself turned to excitement. “You really want to?”

“Of course,” Tony said. “I just don’t want to be squished into a one bedroom apartment with five other hockey players.”

Mikhail laughed. “They don’t sleep here but that’s fair.”

“Do you feel better?” Tony asked, walking through the door from Tyler’s back patio into the room he was staying in. 

“Yes,” Misha said. “I’m still disappointed Tyler gets to take naps with you and I don’t.”

Tony laughed again. “I was literally texting you in that picture. You can see my phone in my hand.”

“Oh,” Misha said. 

Tony locked both doors to his room and sat down on the foot of his bed. 

“So uh, where are the guys?” Tony asked. 

“Oleg and Mikhail are out exploring and Alexey is taking a nap on the couch,” Mikhail said. 

“And you are…?” Tony asked, voice low. 

“In my room,” Misha said brightly, not picking up what Tony was going for. 

“What are you wearing?” Tony tried again. 

“Oh. Oh!” Misha said. “Just some sweats, I just got out of the shower. W-what about you?” 

“Still what I had on earlier,” Tony said, free hand flying to his buttons. “But I’m taking off my pants.”

“Yeah, do that. Shirt too,” Misha told him. 

Tony snatched his shirt over his head in record time. 

“Ok, now I just have my underwear on,” Tony said, his only answer was Misha’s heavy breathing. “Are you doing it already?”

“Well, yeah. You’re taking your clothes off.”

“Oh,” Tony said, feeling his cock twitch. 

“We aren’t good at this,” Misha giggled. 

“Do you want to stop?” Tony asked, pausing as he was pulling his cock out. 

“No! Just um, tell me what you would do if we were together,” Misha said. 

“Ok. So, I would be kissing you. And maybe like, biting your lips?” Tony said, licking his hand. 

“Yeah, I like that,” Misha said. “And I would uh, I want to play with your hair. But also touch you. All over.”

“Yeah? You like the hair?” Tony asked, wrapping his hand around his cock. “Do you want to pull it?”

Misha groaned. “Yeah. I want to uh, pull it. And use it to move you where I want.”

“Where do you want me?” Tony asked, his hand picking up speed as Misha’s breathing did the same. 

“I wanna- wanna have both of my hands in your hair while you suck me off,” Misha said, breathless. “You like when I make you…”

“Yeah,” Tony panted. “Yeah I do.”

“I’m close,” Misha said. 

“Me too. Fuck,” Tony said, squeezing harder around his cock. 

Tony heard Misha keen and knew he’d come. That pushed him over the edge and he came in his hand. 

“Holy shit,” Misha said. “That was hot.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, flopping back on the bed. “You should get a tiny bit jealous more often.”

“Let’s do that again before bed tonight,” Misha said. 

“For sure,” Tony said, still out of breath. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk


End file.
